<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Childhood Friend Was A God by abrokecupoftea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701059">My Childhood Friend Was A God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea'>abrokecupoftea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, based on a manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hundred years, a God is born. Eighteen years after that, they leave the mortal world to take their place in nature.</p><p>--</p><p>Keith doesn't want to leave Lance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I Say Vol, You Say Tron [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Childhood Friend Was A God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just the manga by Ruru (Wataame Watagashi) but Klance. So like, it's heavily, heavily based off of it. I would recommend reading it. Uhm, but like, I did add my own take on some stuff, and I changed a few things around to help the story flow better.</p><p>CHAPTER WARNINGS:<br/>This story does involve God(s). I am not trying to diss anyone's religion and/or religious views. My own religion and/or religious views have nothing to do with this story. This story is a work of fiction and the usage and mentions of God(s) are for fictional entertainment purposes only! There will be iffy religious-like views being expressed in this story, but that doesn't mean that I expect everybody to share those views. I am taking a story by Ruru (Wataame Watagashi) and rewriting it into fanfiction. Please don't take any of the views expressed here seriously- in fact: just don't take this entire work seriously. This is a piece of fiction I wrote for fun. This is the only warning I am putting.</p><p>~don't repost anywhere without permission~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, people worshiped Gods. Everybody. Everywhere. The Gods they worshiped usually differed depending on when they were born. There was no better source of pride than to say, "I was born in the same year as my God." </p><p> </p><p>In the year 2016, a hundred years after the last God was born, a new God was born.</p><p> </p><p>Gods were easy to pick out. They were born with a brightly colored gem somewhere on their body. Past Gods had gems on their foreheads, hands, knees, every discernible body part. </p><p> </p><p>This God had a gem on his chest. When he was born, the sky, which had previously been raining and thundering, cleared up. Almost like a fairy tale, the nurses, who had been working for no less than ten hours, felt their fatigue drain away, and their heads clear up. They felt sharp and nimble, awake in ways that coffee couldn't help.</p><p> </p><p>The God's mom, who was very proud, named the God Keith. Not that anyone would call him that.</p><p> </p><p>As the God grew up and grew older, he felt alienated within his classmates and neighbors. Everybody stared in awe and admiration, nobody wanted to play with him. The birds and bees kept buzzing around him, and the stupid flowers with their ugly colors bloomed whenever he walked past them.</p><p> </p><p>He hated being a God. He hated everybody in his school. He hated his neighbors and the elderly ladies who met up at the street corner for their weekly card games.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to play card games.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna play cards?" Lance asked him, sticking his face up close to Keith's own. </p><p> </p><p>Keith grinned, watching as the younger boy- <em>"Only by two minutes, stupid!", </em>moved away, taking off his backpack, and started rummaging through it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here!" Lance pulled out a bag of misshapen cookies, black charring the edges where they got burnt. "I made them for you!"</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled, taking the cookies as he promised to eat them. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, this smile, this promise- it's just for Lance. Only for him. He knew that, Lance knew that, everybody who saw them knew that. </p><p> </p><p>"You remember like, two years ago? There was that game that we really liked? Well, its sequel came out, and I wanted to know if you wanted to play it. Summer vacation's coming up, so it'll be a good time to relax."</p><p> </p><p>Keith and Lance were born on the same day, in the same hospital. They lived two neighborhoods away from each other and were in every class together. They had been, ever since they were born and in every sense of the word, together. </p><p> </p><p>People knew what that meant. Keith and Lance knew what that meant. But it wasn't something that could be talked about, something that could be shrugged off as nothing. He and Lance never talked about it.</p><p> </p><p>This summer would be their last summer together.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the God turns eighteen, they'll become one with the Earth and take their place as a God in nature. This means they'll shed their human skin and accept their role as a higher being with a higher purpose. They only leave one thing behind, a sign to say: "I lived! I walked the Earth as a mortal! I felt and heard and saw sins and declarations of purity and love! I am not easily forgettable, for I am forever! I am an entity that will outlive the cosmos and live and die for the sake of humanity!" </p><p> </p><p>That was the Gods one weakness, their one flaw they couldn't escape.</p><p>Keith and Lance were seventeen. </p><p> </p><p>"Bless us, God!" The elderly women had abandoned their card game to receive their blessings. Keith smiled, a fake and plastic thing, and said,</p><p> </p><p>"I bless you." </p><p> </p><p>The women shrieked, much to the displeasure of Keith. A small crowd had already formed, their yells of "Bless us, God!" ringing his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!" Lance jumped him, locking his arms around Keith's throat. "Buy me the game. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"How rude!"</p><p> </p><p>"God, please forgive him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lance, you dirty rascal, get off of God!"</p><p> </p><p>"Keith, let's go," Lance stuffed his face in Keith's neck, drawing out the 'o'. </p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled, a bright, blinding smile that parted the clouds and summoned the birds. Keith didn't mind, not when he was with Lance.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Keith carried Lance to the local game store, run by an elderly couple in their mid-fifties.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, God." Only Hunk was manning the counter today, and he bowed politely as Keith entered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Lance." Lance grinned from behind Keith's hair and tightened his grip around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me to the New section. Hello, Hunk!" Lance ordered Keith, smiling delightedly as Keith did what he said. Hunk smiled at them, before going back to whatever he was doing before they entered. It looked like he was coming up with a new recipe.</p><p> </p><p>Lance reached out to grab the game, nearly toppling over in the process. "I thought you were strong!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I thought you were light," Keith teased back, smiling as Lance pouted. "Hey. Do you want to go on a trip with me?" <em>I want to spend my last moments with you and only you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lance looked down, fondness creeping over his features. "Yeah, let's do that! Take me to the counter!" Keith obliged, making his way slowly over to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk smiled at them. "I heard you guys talking. My friend owns a B&amp;B near the ocean. You guys want to go?" </p><p> </p><p>Lance looked ecstatic, looking down momentarily at Keith before saying, "Yes!".</p><p> </p><p>Hunk's features softened, "I'll tell him, then."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, after spending a total of fifty consecutive hours beating the sequel, Keith and Lance found themselves on a train to the outskirts of the city.</p><p> </p><p>"When's the last time we saw the ocean?" Lance asked, leaning his head against Keith's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe second grade? Or was it third?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was fifth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy! There's a God! I can see his gem!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know sweetie, but we gotta be nice, okay? Why don't you go up there and say hi? I'm sure God won't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Lance frowned. "I mind, though."</p><p> </p><p>The women looked on, flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>"God!" The little girl cried out, her face scrunching up, "He's being mean."</p><p> </p><p>"No, he isn't," Keith said, watching the girl cry. "He's just monopolizing me, okay? Don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, God." The girl, face red from crying, returned to her mom, and the rest of the train ride was spent like that. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's walk there," Lance said from where he had been resting his head on Keith's chest. The gem pressed uncomfortably against his cheek, but he ignored it and looked at Keith. "I don't like that they talked to you."</p><p> </p><p>The woman and her daughter, who could both hear him, listened, opened-mouthed in shock. Keith smiled adoringly at him. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>They got off at the next stop and began to walk the remaining thirty miles. </p><p> </p><p>"What's something you wanted to do?" <em>Before you die and leave me here all alone. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to go to the cultural festival with you. I wanted to dance with you there."<em> I don't want you to go with anyone else, even after I die. Don't go with anyone else, please. </em></p><p> </p><p>"We could've gone last year."</p><p> </p><p>Keith snorted. "No way. Everybody would have been crowding me. I wouldn't have been able to dance with you."</p><p> </p><p>Lance frowned. "But we could've gotten to eat at the stalls there! I wanted to eat garlic knots with you!" </p><p> </p><p>Keith watched as Lance pouted, his cheeks puffing up in poor imitation of a fish. "We'll eat as many garlic knots as you want when we reach the B&amp;B."<em> Please don't love anyone else. Don't do this with anyone else. Keep me in your heart, please. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was night by the time they reached the B&amp;B, a lone light flickering in the check-in area.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way over there, the old door creaking loudly as they let themselves in. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, are you two friends of Hunk?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up to see an elderly man hobble towards them, a red gem gleaming around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Lance's eyes were glued on the gem, and Keith unconsciously reached up to grab his own violet gem. "<em>It's the same color as your eyes,"  </em> Lance had once told him when they were changing for P.E.  <em> "They're beautiful." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I trust you'll keep the place safe?" The man pulled out an old and rusting key. "This for your room, number twelve. I'm a bit preoccupied with other things, so you'll be here alone. Feel free to help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen." The man hobbled out, placing the key in Keith's hands as he left. "Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>'He knows,' Keith thought faintly, his fist tightening around the key.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to go sleep?" Lance asked, eyes bright with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>They had sex for the first time that night.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you," Keith had said, kissing him everywhere he could, his hands roaming where his mouth couldn't. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you," Lance had said, writhing under his touch while begging for more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How could he leave? What was the point in being a God if he couldn't love Lance? What was the point of being born if he couldn't grow old with him?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Keith said, nuzzling Lance's hair as he woke up. "I love you so, so much. I love you to the point where it hurts."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Lance muttered, tears streaming down his face. "Don't say that."</p><p> </p><p>They did everything they didn't do before. They played at the beach, they ate ice cream for dinner, they kissed each other and made promises of a forever they both knew wouldn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Keith said as they showered.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Lance said as they ate.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Keith said as they started packing their bags.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Lance said, tears pouring out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The clock in their room ticked away, counting down the seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Keith said. One last time. "Happy birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday," Lance murmured back. He didn't look back, sobbing as he felt Keith's warmth disappear.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up a few hours later, all that was left behind was a gem. Keith's gem. Sparkling just as brightly as his eyes did, even though its owner was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Lance slowly got up, feeling sluggish and tired, and looked up at the clock. He closed his eyes, feeling the empty room one last time. </p><p> </p><p>As he started to roll up the futons, a knock sounded at the door. "May I come in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Lance was surprised by how uncaring he sounded. Not that it mattered, anyway. The door swung open to reveal the old man.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled when their eyes met, and hobbled over. "Do you hate him?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance stared at his hands, clenching the futon between his fingers. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>The man hummed. "Here." The man gave Lance the gem he had been wearing around his neck. "You have to go to the temple, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance nodded, confused. </p><p> </p><p>"We deserve at least this, don't we. Keep him." The man watched as Lance understood. "Give them that. I'll be dying soon, anyways. My name's Shiro, if you ever want to come by again."</p><p> </p><p>The old man, Shiro, hobbled out, clicking the door behind him with a soft click. Lance looked at the violet gem he had set aside.</p><p> </p><p>For every God that is born, a helper would be born, too. Someone to make sure that the God isn't lonely, someone who could love the God in their own special way.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't fair," Lance cried out, slumping over on the floor in exhaustion. "It's not fair."</p><p> </p><p>"I loved you just as much as you loved me! So why couldn't you stay! Why did you leave me?" Lance looked at the gem, the same damning colors as his eyes. "I'm alone, you said we'd be together forever! You said, you said you loved me!"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response, and Lance broke down for the first time in years. Because, for the first time since he was born, he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gods are born to help humanity. Their purpose in life is to become a higher power and return to nature. Helpers live for their Gods. Their purpose in life is to be with their God. Gods aren't meant to love their helpers, because, in the end, they'll just leave them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cultural festival was boring. Everything was boring without him. But still, Lance had pulled himself out of bed and came here. His classmates were milling around, eating freshly baked foods from various stalls. Lance felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>Everything reminded him of Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"Lance!" A group of giggling girls, from class 3-C, his brain helpfully supplied, approached him. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you," one of the girls began, her friends cheering her on, "Like to dance with me?" Her cheeks were painted in a deep blush, and she had obviously gathered her courage to come ask him.</p><p> </p><p>A small wind whistled past their ears, and in the corner of his eyes, Lance saw a figure. He knew that if he turned around to look, there would be no one there.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," He said, watching the figure shift, "But I already promised to dance with someone."</p><p> </p><p>He watched the girl's face fall, before apologizing and running off. He watched as the figure shifted closer to him, practically touching him.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't take you to be the jealous type."</p><p> </p><p>As Lance turned his head to look beside him, Keith smiled, interlocking their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I'll love you forever just say you'll be mine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh. Nice. I really love this manga, and this idea has been haunting me for a few months, so I thought to myself: fuck it. school's not important. Klance is.<br/>I wrote this in an hour and Grammarly hates me. I've also come to the realization that I probably won't ever make a happy Klance fic. Also as a side note: How I see it, because it isn't specified in the manga, a God has to die in their mortal form to be able to fully become a God. That's why the mcd tag is up, because human Keith has to die before God Keith can exist. So yeah.<br/>Have a good day.<br/>~ Cup</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea (this one's my main!)<br/>Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801<br/>Find me on Twitter @164_is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>